Need for Speed: Rivals/Assignments
Assignments featured in Need for Speed: Rivals are a series of goals and tasks that build up the police career of which the player takes on the role of an unnamed Redview County Police Department police officer. The player is rewarded with a specific vehicle upon completing an assignment alongside a cop rank increase. Each rank assignment offers either Patrol, Undercover or Enforcer type vehicle upon completion. The first 20 ranks must be completed in sequential order. The player is given the option to choose one of three assignments for each rank and will be awarded the vehicle associated with their chosen list. Players can change their current assignment at any point before completion via a Command Post. Players can not accept assignments from ranks they have previously completed until they complete assignment 20 and unlock Chapter 10 - Dark Waters. The racer career offers SpeedLists in place of assignments. Chapter 0 - Tutorial |} Chapter 1 - First Patrol The player is introduced to the RCPD's intent to win the fight against illegal street racing, regardless of the public's safety. They see it fit to use force and highlight their intent to protect the citizens that questions their actions. Chapter 2 - Gloves Come Off Redview County has begun to turn into a proving ground for illegal street racers looking to make a name for themselves. The RCPD is tasked with restoring law and order with increased use of force following a lacklustre response to their previous efforts. Chapter 3 - Excessive Force The RCPD is put in the spotlight by the media following an officer - John McManis - being left in a critical condition following a hot pursuit. It is believed that the racers caused the officer to crash, and pushes the RCPD into seeking revenge. Chapter 4 - VRT Called In Officers attached to the RCPD precinct have been placed on restricted duty following allegations by the public of unbecoming forceful action, promoting a culture of intimidation, and reckless public endangerment. The FBI's Vehicle Response Team has been placed on active duty in the area to interdict racers during the Department of Justice's investigation of the RCPD. Chapter 5 - Go Rogue The RCPD has been actively restricted with their engagement against illegal street racers. The player takes on their own unsanctioned undercover operation to dismantle the street racing network from within. They procure a modified Ferrari Enzo from the police impound lot, and take on the alias F-8. Chapter 6 - Shot at the Big Leagues F-8 has become a new threat that the VRT is struggling to keep up with, and has recalled all RCPD officers back to active duty. The VRT inducts the player as a candidate into their selection program unbeknownst of their unsanctioned undercover operation. Chapter 7 - Promoted The FBI's VRT is impressed by the player and they are promoted to active duty under their authority. They're reminded that selection is an ongoing process, and that they will be removed from duty if they fail to meet expectations. Chapter 8 - No Honour Amongst Thieves The VRT has identified three known associates of Zephyr, and believes they can track down Zephyr's location if all three are apprehended. The VRT's plan of bringing chaos to the racer network has made the illegal street racers band together in groups, and as a result, made them more easily located by the VRT. Chapter 9 - Zero Hour The VRT has intercepted a message by Zephyr, triangulated their location, and sent in the player to take down the king pin of the illegal street racing network. Chapter 10 - Dark Waters The player is left in a critical condition following their pursuit of Zephyr, and following their actions, they've been dismissed from duty by the RCPD and VRT. The player reprises their role of F-8, and issues a challenge to the remaining illegal street racers, following their acquisition of the racer top spot from Zephyr, that they are still their rival. Category:Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Player Progression